


Late Night Antics

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 03, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night antics at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Antics

**Author's Note:**

> General season three timeline. Written for The Alpha Gate’s ‘Friday Night Fic’ challenge #90 – theme “kiss the cook.” 
> 
> Written between February and March 2005, first posted April 2005.

Jack quickly sat up in his bed, glancing down at his stomach, he gently shook his head in disbelief at the noises coming from it.

“Be still my pet,” he mumbled as he placed a hand on his stomach.

A few moments had passed by the time he’d got his slippers on, making his way to the commissary for a post-midnight snack.

Daniel saw Jack heading for the commissary, quickly catching up with him, he said “Can’t you sleep either Jack?”

“I can sleep just fine Daniel, it’s just that my stomach is dictating otherwise.”

“Ah so you have the munchies,” Daniel smiled.

“At least I’m not just going for more coffee in a bid to stay awake all night,” Jack snapped.

“Wow, you’re grumpy. I thrive on my pure nervous energy, and besides, Jack coffee helps me to function better.”

Daniel pushed open the commissary door, letting Jack enter before him.

“Wow,” Jack grinned. “That smells belting.”

A wry smile began to slowly creep across Daniel’s mouth. “I agree, fried bacon smells nice at one in the morning. I wonder who’s cooking it,” he said.

As Jack and Daniel got closer to the kitchen, they were surprised to see General Hammond walking out of the kitchen eating a bacon sandwich.

Looking shocked, Jack asked. “Are you hungry too, General?”

Waiting until he’d swallowed his food, the General finally answered Jack. “Yes son, you see the thing is I had a sudden craving for a bacon sandwich and decided to make one. I didn’t realise others were awake too.”

Daniel smiled. “Jack’s stomach woke him up, and I followed him here because I n… ne… need…”

“…He needs coffee,” Jack finished.

The General finished his sandwich, and headed back to the kitchen. “You two stay there, I’ll rustle up something that will keep you going till breakfast time Colonel and give you that caffeine hit to stay awake all night Doctor Jackson.”

Both men smiled at the General, “Thank you.”

Jack’s arms were folded flat against the table top, he rested his head on them, while he waited for his food.

Once again a loud growling noise was coming from Jack, startling Daniel. “Um Jack, I don’t know how to say this, but you really should eat more, especially when we’re not scheduled to go off world.”

Jack turned to Daniel, who was now sitting next to him. “Thanks for that Daniel,” he said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.”

Daniel noticed a large shadow appear near to the doorway. He gently tapped Jack on the side of his head. “Jack, we’ve got company.”

Although half asleep, Jack looked up noticing the same shadow. “There's only one person who that could be.”

Teal’c entered the room a moment later. “Good morning O’Neill, Daniel Jackson,” he said. Nodding his head to them, as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Erm, T, ya might wanna wait out here with me and Daniel.”

“Why is that O’Neill?” Teal’c enquired.

“The General’s in there making something for me and Daniel.”

“I have only come down for cereal, honey nut loops to be precise.”

Daniel chuckled. “Honey Nut Loops?”

“Indeed, Daniel Jackson. They are the best.”

“Doctor Jackson,” General Hammond shouted. 

Daniel stood up, and quickly made his way to the kitchen. “Yes General?” he asked.

“Try this.” Hammond replied, holding a spoon out to Daniel for him to try the dark brown goop-like substance. “Well?”

“Mmm that is good, that is really good. What is it?”

Hammond smiled. “That would be telling, however, it does have a considerable amount of caffeine in it.”

“I swear there’s yogurt in there,” Daniel smiled.

General Hammond chuckled. “OK son. I’ll tell you.” Daniel’s eyes widened in anticipation. “I used one tablespoon of low fat natural yogurt, Nescafe mocha sachets and a pint of skimmed milk. The milk thins out the yogurt.”

“Healthy and addictive, thanks General,” Daniel said.

General Hammond looked at the door, then at Daniel. “Oh right, I’ll be outside with Jack and Teal’c,” Daniel responded absently.

“Daniel,” Jack said. “What’s the General doing in there, personally hand picking our snacks?”

Daniel gave Jack a bemused look. “No, he’s just getting started on your snack. He’s made me something with yogurt and coffee powders.”

“That does not sound very nice at all,” Teal’c grimaced.

Daniel looked up, when he saw a shadow appear outside of the commissary. “Uh guys, who do you, think that is?”

“Probably Carter,” Jack retorted.

Teal’c got up and walked towards the door, peering through the glass he saw Sam heading back towards the commissary. “It is indeed Major Carter.”

A few minutes had passed when Sam entered the commissary. She was wearing gorilla feet slippers, cow print pyjama pants, and a bright orange vest. Her hair was sticking up in every direction possible. The three men looked on in horror, as she scrubbed sleep from her eyes, smudging her makeup even more.

“Yikes,” Jack said.

“Zoinks!” Daniel added.

Teal’c began to frown, lowering his head in shock.

General Hammond came out of the kitchen with Jack’s ham and tomato toasties. “Good morning gorgeous,” he said.

“Morning General,” Sam replied.

Jack turned his gaze to the General, before returning his gaze to Sam. 

Looking shocked, Daniel said, “Jack got punched the last time he said that.”

General Hammond placed the plate on the table. “Here you go son, this should keep you going till breakfast time. She wouldn’t hit you Colonel, you’re her CO.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, sir, she once did. I think it was down to PMS.”

“The difference between myself and Colonel O’Neill is that I’ve known Sam her whole life and I’ve seen her looking a lot worse than she does now.” Hammond said.

“He’s right you know, there is a difference and I’m not just talking rank,” Sam laughed. 

General Hammond smiled. “Can I get you anything Sam?” he asked, as he approached the kitchen.

“A cold drink and a bowl of blue jell-o would be really nice,” Sam answered.

Jack looked at Sam. “Come on Carter, how come you’re awake, you usually sleep right through, even when we go off-world.”

“I had a bad dream, and I couldn’t get back to sleep. I figured that you and Daniel would be in here.”

A concerned looked crept across Daniel’s face. “Wanna tell us about it, the dream I mean.”

“Yeah, I don’t know where to start,” Sam yawned.

Jack retorted, “The beginning would be helpful.”

“Wait for me!” Hammond shouted, as he made his way out of the kitchen with Sam’s jell-o and iced water.

“What was in your dream, Major Carter?” Teal’c enquired.

Sam took a large swig of her drink. “It was really weird. I was in this really big old creaky mansion, and I was being chased by a fluffy dragon which was green and had lots of pinks spots. In the dream, I managed to stop to catch my breath and the dragon started talking to me.”

General Hammond was trying his hardest to contain his amusement. 

“Erm, Carter, did this fluffy dragon have a name?” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah, it was called Mopatop,” Sam answered.

Daniel giggled. “Was it a friendly dragon Sam?”

“He was friendly, and I was rude and woke up. I don’t think I should have eaten cheesy fries for supper.”

“Carter, what have we told you about eating cheesy fries before going to bed?” Jack asked.

“Not to eat cheesy fries before bed, because cheese gives people nightmares.” 

Jack stood up. “I’m off back to bed. Homer shouldn’t complain till breakfast time.”

“Me too,” Daniel added.

Sam asked, “Can I have a hand up?”

Teal’c and Daniel held Sam’s arms as she got to her feet. “Thanks guys. The jell-o was real nice General.”

“You’re welcome Sam.”

Jack looked at the others. “I think we’re forgetting something.”

“Are we?” Sam enquired.

“We are Carter,” Jack answered.

Daniel looked at the General and Teal’c. “Come here, you big, bald, beautiful man.”

Teal’c and General Hammond walked towards the others. “Erm, T, I think Daniel meant the General,” Jack giggled.

“I did know that O’Neill, I was merely testing you.”

Jack kissed General Hammond on the forehead. 

“Kiss the cook,” Sam said.

As the team made their way to the door, General Hammond said, “Where’s my other kisses?”

Sam, Daniel and Teal’c turned and walked to where the General was standing. They kissed him gently on the head.

“Night night, sleep tight,” Hammond muttered as they made their way back to their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this wee gem when I was clearing out my old fic/art journal.


End file.
